Ready To Go
Is the end of the zombie plague finally in sight? Don't even say it, you might jinx it. Cast * Sam Yao * Nadia Al Hanaki * Major de Santa * Jamie Skeet Plot A Very Odd Day You've got to get Maxine’s formula to the airborne drones for a dry run before it degrades. Last Day Of School You reach the spot where the New Canton runners have left the drone in position and slide in the payload. The Apocalypse Could Be Ending You slip home another payload and hear an engine rev in the distance; the first drone is setting off, but you still have three more to load up. Getting Faster You hear the drone overhead. However instead of eradicating 85% of the zoms, they begin to speed up. Run For That Arms Cache Jamie turns up and provides a decoy while you head for the arms cache. Nadia sends her runners in to intercept the two drones that are yet to take off. Back To Base You make it to the arms cache in time. Sam gives you the order to set off the rocket launcher, and the drone explodes in mid air. Transcript chatter SAM YAO: Look, the thing is, I mean, the thing is, right – I mean laughs the thing is - NADIA AL HANAKI: Spit it out! SAM YAO: Well, the thing is, what if we’ve really done it? NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s a cause for celebration? SAM YAO: Yeah, but I mean… I mean, you know, I mean, what if - ? NADIA AL HANAKI: Early days yet. SAM YAO: Yeah. Yeah. NADIA AL HANAKI: You told me yourself the results from that serum Paula sent over are very promising. Most of the zombie-killing power without any of the - SAM YAO: - child-killing power. NADIA AL HANAKI: I wasn’t going to say that. Local field trials of this new transvariant spray have gone well. No dead children. Hence this test – a few unmanned airborne drones spraying a wide area. So, we’ll see. SAM YAO: Hmm. Yeah. But I mean, look - NADIA AL HANAKI: Time to send your runners out now, Sam, with the canisters of payload for the wee flying things? SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah, guess so. I’m just, I just, ooh! NADIA AL HANAKI: Raise the gates, covering fire? SAM YAO: Yeah, yeah. Raise the gates. siren, gates raising Covering fire! gunshots Runner Five, you’re carrying a payload of zombie killer to five airborne drones. You have to get it there quickly or the formula will degrade. NADIA AL HANAKI: Why didn’t we just send five runners, then? SAM YAO: Dry run! When we do it for real, all runners will need to hit at least five drones. We need to see if it’s possible. NADIA AL HANAKI: You know, you sound uh, weirdly professional. SAM YAO: Hmm. This is a very odd day. Runner Five? Run of your life. Go! SAM YAO: There. Is that it? NADIA AL HANAKI: Yeah. Our Runners Forty-three and Forty-seven left the drone in position there. If Runner Five can just unscrew the – is unscrewed Oh. Fast work. is closed SAM YAO: On to the next one, Five! Is it… is it like, a bit weird over in New Canton? NADIA AL HANAKI: I don’t kn - Yeah. It is weird. People have heard about this. No one wants to say that it could be the - SAM YAO: - the end. laughs Yeah. NADIA AL HANAKI: Lots of superstition. Castle Block have painted their bunks green. SAM YAO: Is that a superstition? Really? NADIA AL HANAKI: They claimed it was. Might just have been covering up for some kind of paint fight? Lots of people acting the fool. Same with you, I imagine. SAM YAO: Oh, God yeah. There’s a kind of a – I mean, people don’t want to say it, but we’re all thinking about… the future. Like, what if this is really it? And in a month or two, no more zombies? Well, hardly any. What do we all do then? NADIA AL HANAKI: We live, don’t we? Isn’t that what we do? SAM YAO: It’s just weird. laughs Runner Seven’s developed some obsession with the Caribbean, and how he’s going to go there as soon as he can. I think he’s started speaking with a bit of a Jamaican lilt. Runner Three was messing about so much in the doc’s lab that he spilled a container of hydrochloric acid everywhere. Even Runner Eight is like… she’s been gardening! Demanding to help out with the courgette plants. It’s like - NADIA AL HANAKI: Like the last day of school before the holidays. SAM YAO: Yes! Yeah, that’s exactly – yeah. All of us in our own clothes, not uniform - NADIA AL HANAKI : Not there yet. Go on, Runner Five. Another payload to deliver in the next six minutes to stay on target. Remember, that payload has a very limited useful life. If we don’t get it there on time, it won’t work properly. closes, drone engine running NADIA AL HANAKI: Right on target. That first drone will be taking off soon. SAM YAO: Yeah, and there’s another one, just across the other side of the airfield, Five. Head for that one next. NADIA AL HANAKI: And then after that, out into open country. Cross that bridge when we come to it. SAM YAO: Listen, though. Do you ever think about it? Yeah, about - NADIA AL HANAKI: About what I’m going to do if the apocalypse is really over? SAM YAO: Yeah, that. NADIA AL HANAKI: Don’t think there’ll be much call for air traffic controllers for a while. I, uh… I don’t know. I can’t think of anything more than stay at New Canton, rebuild things here. SAM YAO: That’s - NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s tragic. I need to come up with a better dream than that! Do you have one? SAM YAO: See if my sister’s still alive, that’s first. Few other people from before to look out - you know, just in case. Then – Natural History Museum, in London! NADIA AL HANAKI: Natural - SAM YAO: Yeah! Because, see, I think people will go and try to live in Buckingham Palace, obviously, and like, other stately homes, but I reckon the Natural History Museum will be the best house ever! Because – the huge dinosaurs! And all the other weird stuff there! I mean, I could share, I wouldn’t mind! I think that’d be nice! I’ve got quite used to living with loads of people all around, so… but I think, get everyone to move into the Natural History Museum. I’d set up a radio station, we could plant crops in Hyde Park. Imagine having babies in the Natural History Museum! And little kids climbing up the dinosaurs, and all that - NADIA AL HANAKI: Kids? SAM YAO: You know, civic duty. Repopulating Britain, that sort of thing. closes NADIA AL HANAKI: That’s great, Runner Five. We have to send you out across open country now, though, and there’s a swarm of zoms at eleven o'clock, so you should get moving as fast as possible. SAM YAO: But remember, the first drone is covering that area in two minutes. Get going, Five, but by the time you get there - NADIA AL HANAKI: The apocalypse could be ending. engine running SAM YAO: There she goes! First of many, we hope. Spraying that anti-zombie agent. NADIA AL HANAKI: We don’t think it’ll kill all of them, though. SAM YAO: No, no, the doc says it’s a weaker dose. Some of the zoms will survive. She reckons it’ll only kill - laughs only 85% of them. So, you know, that’s basically useless. laughs NADIA AL HANAKI: Don’t know why she waster her time! SAM YAO: Plus, Van Ark will still be immortal. NADIA AL HANAKI: And he’ll definitely be exactly as scary without his army of fast zombies. SAM YAO: Okay, Five. You’ve picked up three zoms your seven o'clock. They should have been sprayed with the formula now, so… hmm. NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re… they’re getting faster! Is that supposed to - ? SAM YAO: We’ve seen it before. They should die soon, but for now, just run faster, Five! SAM YAO: Crap! That’s fourteen on your tail, now, Five, and they’re - NADIA AL HANAKI: They’re not dying, Sam! SAM YAO: No, they’re not, no. Uh, they’re not. If anything, they’re looking - NADIA AL HANAKI: Strong and fast? SAM YAO: Yeah. Healthy, for the dead. I don’t know what to… I’ll send word to the Major. opens Amber, go and get the Major, right now! There’s an arms cache ahead of you, Five, but you won’t have time to open it! JAMIE SKEET: Oi, Five, I don’t know if you’ve noticed, but you got an entire pack of zoms after you! SAM YAO: Didn’t even know Jamie was anywhere near here! What’s he - ? JAMIE SKEET: What are you carrying, anyway? No, it don’t matter. I owe you for helping with Carena and Jasper. Keep going. I’ll draw them zoms off. footsteps SAM YAO: That’s - ! That’ll give you the time you need. Thanks, Jamie! NADIA AL HANAKI: He can’t hear you. SAM YAO: It’s the thought that counts. JAMIE SKEET: shouts Hey, come here, you stupid zoms! NADIA AL HANAKI: Another bad thought, though… SAM YAO: Yeah? NADIA AL HANAKI: Two more payloads full of what looks like a zombie health tonic are still to go up. SAM YAO: I was thinking it was more like a zombie Red Bull. NADIA AL HANAKI: Zombie Pro Plus! SAM YAO: Or EPO. Well, you know, like Lance Armstrong used? Well, you know. NADIA AL HANAKI: I’m sending my guys in to intercept drone number three, but number two’s taking off in about a hundred and eighty seconds! SAM YAO: I’ve got an idea! Run for that arms cache, Five, fast as you can! NADIA AL HANAKI: It’s about to begin its spray cycle! SAM YAO: Good thing Five made it to the weapons cache in time, then. Ready, Five? Is that a rocket launcher in your hand or are you just pleased to see me? NADIA AL HANAKI: Five can’t see you. SAM YAO: Oh, it’s a - NADIA AL HANAKI: And why would you have something in your hand that meant you were pleased to see someone? Is this a joke about flashing? SAM YAO: It was just a - ! Okay, it didn’t work. Five, you’re on target. You just need to keep your speed up, and when I say – now! engine runs, rocket launcher beeps, fires NADIA AL HANAKI: Woohoo! SAM YAO: Awesome work, Five. God, you’re just so – you’re just so handy with that thing. NADIA AL HANAKI: Easy there! I know big weapons excite you, but try to keep it under control. SAM YAO: I - NADIA AL HANAKI: And that’s how you do a double entendre. Listen and learn. opens MAJOR DE SANTA: Yao, what’s going on? The test canisters have failed. Made the zombies healthier. SAM YAO: I – yes. Sorry. We did shoot the last one down. MAJOR DE SANTA: So we wasted both ammunition and a drone? Come back to base, Five, quick time. We have to get to the bottom of this.Category:Mission Category:Season Two